Dressup
by TheMarys
Summary: The Order decides to give Harry, Gin, Mione, and Ron the day off, but they know that they won’t relax unless forced. And what’s more relaxing than being twelve years younger?
1. Smiley Eggs and Bacon

**WARNING! HBP spoilers!**

Disclaimer: A rose is a rose is a rose. This is J. K. Rowling's is J. K. Rowling's is J. K. Rowling's. Get it?

Hey people! This was written with my friend Mary. Her user name is Rupertsgrl479. Read her stories! (And mine!) Anyway, here's the story.

**Dress-up**

Background check/ Prologue thingy:

Between 6th and 7th year for the trio.

The trio's seventeen. Ginny's sixteen.

Harry and Ginny are a bit awkward around each other because of their whole Spiderman-type thing at the end of HBP.

Ron and Hermione are awkward around each other, because, well, when aren't they?

Harry's stressed because he's worried about Voldy and the Horcruxes, Dumbledore's death, Ginny, Ron and Hermione's new development, and being the Chosen One.

Ginny's stressed out because Harry's stressed out.

Ron and Hermione are stressed out because of each other, Harry and Ginny being stressed out, and all things that have to do with Voldy.

The Order decides to give them the day off, but they know that they won't relax unless forced. And what's more relaxing than being twelve years younger?

**Dress-up**

Molly Weasley was making breakfast with a huge smile on her face. Fleur Weasley was behind her, setting the table and stopping occasionally to stir the potion. Fleur looked up at Molly. "Ze potion eez done. Vould you like me to pour eet een?"

Molly nodded at her. Together, the two women made breakfast and waited for the four teenagers to come downstairs.

Ron Weasley stumbled into the kitchen after Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, rubbing his eyes blearily. He fell into his chair next Harry, who was across from Ginny, who was next to Hermione, who was across from Ron. The four of them looked down at their breakfast. Ron picked up his fork and knife and prepared to dig in…then stopped. "Mum? What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Don't swear, Ron," Hermione and Mrs. Weasley said in perfect unison.

Ginny looked up from her eggs and bacon. "Seriously, Mum, why do we have smiley face bacon and eggs…and syrup on our pancakes in the shape of hearts…and what's with the toast cut into letters spelling our names? I mean, I used to love breakfast like this when I was younger, but, really, why?"

"Why not?" Mrs. Weasley asked, breezily. "Just…tuck in! Eat all of it!"

"Mrs. Weasley, what's going on? There's some kind of a potion in here isn't there?" Hermione had joined the conversation.

Mrs. Weasley looked flustered. "Of course not, dearie. Why would I put a potion in your breakfast?" She received four sets of glaring eyes. "Oh, alright. There is a reverse aging potion in there. You'll all be twelve years younger, but only for twenty-four hours. We thought you needed a rest."

Ron shrugged, his cutlery still in his hands. "Well, then let's dig in."

"But why would we want to be five?" Harry asked, worried about Voldy's Horcruxes.

"Or four, in Ginny's case," said Hermione, who had just received a large book in the mail from her parents, and was eager to read it.

"Because she thinks we're too worked up and we deserve a day to be carefree. Isn't that right, Mum?" Ginny replied, taking a large bite of her toast.

"Exactly!" Mrs. Weasley beamed at her daughter. "Now why don't you two join Ron and Ginny? They'll be quite lonely. Ginny avoided Ron when she was younger because he bossed her around."

Harry snorted. "Ginny? Afraid of Ron bossing her around? I'm pretty sure Ron's more afraid of Ginny than vice versa."

"Well, he was older, and taller, and that is scary when you're young," cut in Hermione reasonably. "Now, Harry, we might as well eat. It could be fun! I loved being five years old! I got a pony for my birthday that year!"

"Okay, Hermione," Harry agreed. "Ready, let's eat!"

Mrs. Weasley beamed as, one by one, the potion went into affect and they fell asleep. She picked her wand up off the counter and levitated them into their beds.

**Well, what'd you think? My friend Mary, who I am co-writing this with, came up with the story. She amazing! I never would have thought of this! Well, I'm going to sit here and hope that people review, now. Bye-bye!**

**Bee**


	2. Baby Shopping

**Disclaimer: Mary and I don't own Harry Potter. This depresses me.**

Harry opened his eyes blearily. Where was he? Comprehension dawned on his face. He had spent the night at the Burrow with Ron and 'Mione and Ginny. They were going to play all day!

He sat up, and wondered why there were glasses on his bedside table. He didn't wear glasses! (**A/N: In this fic, Harry didn't have glasses until he was older. BTW, they slept the entire day and are younger for the day after that.**) He gave a careless shrug, then went downstairs to see what was for breakfast.

Ron and Ginny were fighting when he went into the kitchen. Ginny was clawing at him while he tried to shove her out of her chair. Hermione sat at the table across from them, a reproachful look on her young face.

"Hi, 'Mione! What are we gonna play today?" Harry asked, sitting next to Hermione and grabbing a piece of sausage.

"I want to play--" she was cut off by a wail. Ron had managed to knock Ginny out of her chair, and she had bumped her elbow on the way down.

Hermione slid out of her seat and put her arms around Ginny while giving Ron a death glare. Ron turned white and slumped in his chair.

Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen, followed by Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Tonks. Tonks grinned at Harry. "Wow, Harry! You look great!"

Harry puffed out his chest with pride. "Yeah! I dressed myself!" He was wearing his jean shorts on backwards, with his head stuck through the armhole of the too large t-shirt he wore. He had a Gryffindor tie as his belt, and boxers on his head. "This hat is kinda funny, though. I dunno why it's got hearts all over it."

Ron scowled. "Hey! Why don't you let me have cool hats like that, Mum? I dressed myself, too!" He was wearing his jeans inside out, and no shirt. Instead, he was wearing his jumper on backwards.

"I, too, dressed myself. Although, I seem to have mastered that skill far better than you boys." Hermione spoke haughtily from the floor with Ginny. "What did you say, Ginny?" She paused. "Yes, it is quite evident that you dressed yourself today."

At this, everyone looked at Ginny. She looked…wonderful. She had skirt with an elastic waist as her shirt, and a summer dress that had the top unbuttoned, so it stopped at her waist. She had toe socks on her arms, and mismatched socks on her feet.

Hermione stood up, helping Ginny back into her seat. Hermione was wearing tights, with suede clogs, a purple corduroy skirt that went to her knees, and a white blouse. While her hair was frizzy, it was obviously brushed, whereas Ron, Harry, and Ginny looked as though they had never heard of hair brushes.

Mrs. Weasley looked a bit sheepish. "I didn't think to help them dress! Goodness gracious! I don't suppose it truly matters, does it now? They don't seem to have a problem with it."

Fleur giggled. "Zey are adorable!"

Bill wrapped an arm around his wife. "Yeah, aren't they?"

"I always wanted a little brother or sister!" Tonks exclaimed.

"No, you don't. They're cute, but there is nothing scarierthan a crying kid," Charlie laughed. "Believe me. I know from experience. Lots of it."

Bill chuckled. "Remember when Fred and George turned Ron's pillow into a spider? First Ron came crying to us, then freshly spanked twins came crying to us! It was torture!"

"Hey!" interjected Fred. "We were only-"

"-Five, weren't we?" asked George.

"But why was eet torture?" Fleur asked, curiously.

"Well, you can't exactly tell three wailing boys to bugger off, can you?" Charlie replied.

"Nope. We had to stay and comfort them, and wipe their nasty, snotty noses, and everything. It was terrible!"

Fleur and Tonks laughed. Fleur turned to her. "Do you think he'll 'ave gotten over his fear by ze time we 'ave cheeldren?"

"I certainly hope so. Both of them." The two women giggled like schoolgirls at the boys' red faces.

"I wanna go baby shopping with you," a small voice said. Everyone looked at Ginny who was standing in front of them, her thumb in her mouth. Tonks knelt down, so that the two were at the same level. "You can come baby shopping with me. I'm sure Charlie wants to go with us, too."

"We can all go together, can we not?" Hermione spoke in her childish no-nonsense voice.

"Yes, we can," said Mrs. Weasley. "But not today. Today we're just going to play all day! Doesn't that sound like fun?" Four heads bobbed up and down excitedly. "So, what do you want to play?"

"Barbies!"-Hermione.

"Soldiers!"-Ron.

"Pirates!"-Harry.

"And what do you want to play, Ginny?" Tonks asked kindly.

Ginny whispered something in her ear. "That's a fabulous idea, Gin-Gin! She wants to play house," Tonks explained to the rest.

Hermione smiled. "But only if I get to be a princess!"

Ron pulled out an imaginary sword. "I'm gonna be a knight!"

"I wanna be an evil king!" shouted Harry.

Ginny whispered in Tonks's ear. The klutzy auror grinned. She stood up. "Now introducing…Elf-Maiden-Princess Ginny!" She swept her arms in front of Ginny, as though presenting her to a crowd.

Everyone burst into applause. Ginny blushed.

**Awww. Ginny's cute, isn't she? She's one of my favorite characters! Especially in this story. Chapter three coming soon! bee aka Mary #2**

**BTW, please review!**


End file.
